


Family Time

by goodgonebetter



Series: RvB Red Team Week [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgonebetter/pseuds/goodgonebetter
Summary: Doc-centric College AU! Doc doesn't have much luck in the friends department. That is, until he moves into the red house down the street.





	Family Time

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this very Doc centric for his day (even though I'm late) but I kind of fell off. Enjoy!

_Maybe I should just go home._

Doc sat in the train station, suitcase by his feet and backpack in his lap. He had already been sitting there for an hour, contemplating his next move.

His first year at university had just started and was already full of disaster. He had gone in so excited to move out and start classes a few states away from his hometown. The pre-med route was going to be tough on its own but his living situation was the problem now.

He had moved into Church’s house not even two weeks ago and everything went to hell almost immediately. His roommates were obviously some sort of dysfunctional family that could not handle the new addition. Doc didn’t expect be included in their daily lives, he just needed a place to stay.

Eventually he was stuck in the middle of fights between Church and Tucker. He was convinced that they were the two most stubborn people on the entire planet. That day he may have accidently said something that set Church off. The older man, normally not very emotional (towards Doc at least) had yelled at him for at least an hour and then promptly kicked him out of his house.

So here he was, sitting at the train station with absolutely no idea what he was going to do.

“There he is! I told you he’d be here!”

Doc perked up at the statement. He knew that voice! He looked over to where it came from and saw his friend Donut. The two of them had gone to high school together but lost touch after the older man graduated a year before him and moved.

Now he was walking over towards him, arm in arm with an older man that Doc had never seen before. He was about the same height as Donut, maybe a bit taller, with perfect posture as he walked. He looked pretty unimpressed when he saw Doc but didn’t say anything.

“Donut? What are you doing here?”

Doc stood up and set his backpack down as the pair walked over. Donut let go of the mystery man to hug his old friend and Doc graciously accepted it.

“Caboose called me and told me about the new guy that Church kicked out. As soon as he said your name I knew it had to be you. Why didn’t you call me or something?”

Donut pulled away and Doc took a moment to look at him. He looked good as ever, brown skin practically glowing. His hair that was naturally dark and wavy like Doc’s was dyed a light blonde now. His warm brown eyes were shining and his smile was blinding.

“I didn’t know that this is where you lived. I kind of lost your number too.”

“Aw, Doc! Good thing I came when I did. Need a place to stay?”

“Uh, really?”

“Of course!” Donut motioned for the stranger to come closer and he complied, letting the blonde wrap his arm around him.

“This is my boyfriend, Sarge!”

Boyfriend? Doc didn’t know that Donut had a thing for older men. Sarge reached his hand out and Doc shook it.

“Pleasure to meet you Doc. Donut here was talking my ear off about you the entire drive here.”

“All good things, I swear!” Donut added, letting go off Sarge to reach for Doc’s bag.

“Sarge has an extra room at his house and it’s all yours! Come on, let’s go!”

“Best to get back soon, before Grif burns the base down.” Sarge turned and started walking, leading the two men to his vehicle outside. Doc picked up his backpack as Donut started rolling his suitcase along.

“Base?” Doc asked his friend.

“Oh, Sarge used to be in the military. He runs everything like he’s a commanding officer, but it’s a nice setup.”

“Okay, and who’s Grif?”

“Oh, he’s one of your new housemates. It’s him, and Simmons. And Lopez too, Sarge’s robot.”

“He has a robot?”

“Well, he’s building one. Lopez is just a head right now.”

“That’s…pretty awesome.”

The entirety of the ride was Donut prying Doc for information. The young student wasn’t used this kind of attention but answered all of his friend’s questions. When they got to the house Doc was stunned to find that it was actually quite close to the blue house that Church owned. Sarge’s house was painted a bright red with black trimmings.

As they walked to the front door, Doc could hear yelling on the other side of the door. Donut laughed, like it was a common occurrence. Doc’s heart dropped, not excited to hear even more fighting. When Sarge opened the door they could hearing the yelling more clearly.

“I asked you to do one thing Grif! One thing!!”

“And I told you to fuck off Simmons!”

“Why don’t you ever just get off your ass?!”

“Why don’t you get off my dick!?”

“We’re home!!” Donut shouted over the commotion. The noise stopped and two men stepped out of the living room. One of them was a tall, pale redhead in a dark maroon hoodie and shorts. He looked angry and annoyed. The other was an even taller Hawaiian with long black hair wearing an orange (or yellow. Maybe golden?) sweatshirt that just said ‘Pizza’ on the front. He just looked plain annoyed.

“Doc, this is Simmons.” Donut pointed to the redhead, then the ‘Pizza’ guy. “And this is Grif. Grif and Simmons, this is Doc! He’s an old friend and he’s staying with us! Church kicked him out.”

“That douche from that blue house?” Grif asked

“That’s the one!”

“Well, welcome I guess. Don’t touch my oreos.” Grif said, sounding pretty uninterested as he walked towards the kitchen. Simmons said hello to Doc before following Grif.

“I’m not done with you, prick!”

“Anyways, I’m heading to the garage.” Sarge said, stepping over to Donut and giving him a kiss. The peppy blonde happily kissed back. “Let me know when dinner’s ready.”

“Sure thing! Come on Doc, let’s get you settled in!”

* * *

 

The room was kind of perfect. There was a bed and a table beside it, a desk, a closet, and its own bathroom.

“This used to be my room before I moved into Sarge’s. I hope you like it!”

“I love it.” Doc put his things down and hugged his friend.

“Thanks. I…I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t shown up.” Donut smiled and hugged him back tightly.

“Of course Doc. That’s what friends are for. And now, you’re a part of the family!”

Doc smiled and nodded along, but he didn’t really believe it. He never became part of anything. He was just an annoying person that people eventually got tired of. He wondered if it was too early to start counting the days until he got kicked out.

* * *

 

For the first few days he’s pretty sure everyone forgot that he existed. He left in the morning to go to class and got back in the late afternoon every week day. Donut, who took night classes would normally be leaving by the time he got back and they’d exchange quick greetings before he left.

Sarge was normally in the garage all hours of the day, only coming out to eat it seemed. Donut explained that the man worked from home so Doc figured that whatever he was doing in there was really important. Occasionally he’d walk past the door and hear Sarge talking to someone. The other person, Lopez he suspects, only answered back in Spanish so Doc isn’t really sure what was being said.

Simmons had a similar schedule to his own and sometimes Doc saw him on campus. The redhead didn’t acknowledge him so he never said anything about it. At home, Simmons was usually in his room playing video games or building what Doc assumed was going to be a computer.

Grif took online classes and worked during the day. Doc still wasn’t sure exactly where he worked but he must be making okay money because he always seemed to be coming home with junk food and new video games or random stuff. Grif seemed to be the least aware of his presence. Once Doc had sat on the couch with him for two hours and when he finally got up to eat, Grif just said “When the hell did you get here?”

Donut assured him that everyone else was just used to how things always were and that they would start including him soon. Doc wasn’t about to hold his breath, but it did feel pretty good not getting yelled at.

There was still yelling of course. When Sarge did occasionally leave the garage, he would yell at Grif and Simmons to actually do some chores. Grif would usually ignore him and Simmons would end up doing all the work and later yelling at Grif. It was very loud, but there was something about it that just felt routine.

Over time Doc got used to being in the house and the other’s got used to him. He and Donut started making breakfast together every morning before he left for class. On campus, Simmons would find him and they’d have lunch. Simmons usually spent the whole time venting to him, but he was a great listener so it worked.

Grif would come to him for help with his classes, and he learned a bit more about him during their unofficial tutoring sessions. The other man had started school later because he was taking care of his sister, so he was trying to catch up. What he lacked in academics, he made up in hands on smarts. He was actually very aware of his surroundings, he just liked to mess with Doc. He could also drive pretty much anything, which Doc thought was pretty cool.

After a while he stopped feeling like such an outsider, but he didn’t feel like family either.

* * *

 

One Saturday night he was coming back from a late study session and found them all in the living room with an old western movie playing. Donut and Sarge were snuggled up under a blanket on the loveseat while Grif and Simmons were cuddling on one end of the couch with a blanket of their own. Lopez’s head sat on one of the side tables.

When he walked in Donut greeted him happily.

“You made it for movie night! Come on in and eat!” He gestered to the coffee table, full of finger foods and snacks. Doc sat down beside Simmons, who smiled and made room by getting even closer to Grif.

“Got you one of these private, figured you needed your own.” Sarge pulled out a purple blanket and tossed it to him. It was plush and soft and felt nice and warm. He quickly wrapped it around his shoulders and grabbed some food.

“This is one of Sarge’s favorite movies. Everyone gets to pick one and we watch them all. I picked The Princess Bride!”

“I picked Lilo and Stich.” Grif added.

“Mad Max.” Simmons said.

“You can pick one later.” Donut said before snuggling back up to Sarge and facing the screen.

As they watched the (sort of cheesy) movie Doc got comfortable. He had never done this before, with anyone. It was nice to feel so welcomed. It was nice to be a part of a family.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love writing my reds. Hope you liked it! If you like my stuff, check out my tumblr for more https://ajwritesit.tumblr.com/


End file.
